


Скажи это ещё раз

by Givsen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Некоторые слова помогают жить.





	

      В пустой лаборатории слишком светло и холодно.  
      Сжавшаяся в комок Ванда лежит на полу лицом к стене: кулаки прижаты к груди, колени подтянуты к подбородку. Её тело содрогается от боли.  
      Пьетро приподнимается на дрожащих руках и, сплюнув кровь, в одну секунду оказывается возле неё. Полученные раны саднят, особенно когда к ним прикасается вьющаяся в воздухе алая паутина, но Пьетро не обращает на это внимания. Он со всей осторожностью прижимает Ванду к себе и зарывается носом в её волосы.  
      Ванда, не открывая глаз, порывисто обхватывает его за шею и глотает сухие рыдания.   
      Пьетро знает, насколько нелегко ей далось это испытание. Он и сам чувствует себя на грани.  
      — Ничего, сестрёнка, всё будет хорошо, мы выберемся.  
      Ванда крепче стискивает кулаки, натягивая больничную рубашку на его спине до глухого треска ткани. Она поднимает голову и, задевая его ухо потрескавшимися губами, выдавливает:  
      — Скажи это ещё раз.  
  


***

  
      Ванда крутится у зеркала, разглядывая себя то с одной, то с другой стороны. У неё новое платье, новая причёска и новая жизнь, отражающаяся в блестящих глазах.  
      Пьетро, усевшись на потасканную кровать — в задрипанной гостинице есть, конечно, номера и получше, но к чему лишние траты, — не сводит с неё глаз. Его жадность путается с восхищением, потому что его сестра — самое совершенное создание на этой планете. И, если быть честным, он до сих пор не верит, что ему так повезло.  
      — Ну? — Ванда поворачивается и упирает руки в талию. Её губы изогнуты в улыбке, от которой у Пьетро мурашки бегут по телу. — Что скажешь?  
      Он сглатывает, прокашливается, чтобы убрать из голоса задушенный хрип, и поднимает палец вверх.  
      Ванда хохочет, и Пьетро обдаёт густым красным облаком. Он полной грудью вдыхает чуть потрескивающий аромат её удовольствия, а затем его насильно опрокидывают на кровать.  
      Пьетро смотрит на сидящую сверху Ванду и на выдохе говорит:  
      — Ты очень красивая.  
      Ванда улыбается, её глаза вспыхивают тёмно-алым, а затем по губам Пьетро скользит горячий шёпот:  
      — Скажи это ещё раз.  
  


***

  
      Ванда трётся о его тело ласковой кошкой, она царапает его спину, выгибается в руках и стонет так сладко, что не кончить помогают только прыгающие перед мысленным взором картинки прошлого, которые Пьетро воскрешает в голове, чтобы оттянуть оргазм.   
      У Ванды очень бледная кожа, на которой выступают крохотные капельки пота, и Пьетро не может удержаться от соблазна — он тянется вперёд и чуть прикусывает место возле шеи зубами. Она восхитительная на вкус, поэтому низ живота сводит судорогой от удовольствия.  
      Пьетро проглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну и ловит выдохи Ванды губами, пока она, закрыв глаза, собирает вокруг их кровати алую метель. Мимо летают полотенца, чьи-то носки и кажущаяся огромной толстовка со слегка порванным капюшоном. Пьетро отмечает всё это краем сознания, боясь сорваться в пропасть раньше Ванды, поэтому когда она содрогается всем телом и протяжно стонет, вонзив ногти в его лопатки, он кончает сам. Это невероятное ощущение, которое едва ли может дать любая другая близость, потому что между ними есть то, чего обычные люди стесняются.  
      Они идут по пути греха, держась за руки и ни на мгновение не оглядываясь.  
      — Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Пьетро, зарываясь пальцами в слегка влажные растрёпанные волосы.  
      Ванда тихо устало смеётся, целуя его в висок.  
      — Скажи это ещё раз.  
  


***

  
      В комнате Ванды темно и пусто. Тут нет пронизывающего холода лаборатории, нет боли и постоянного ощущения страха. Тут безопасно, спокойно и мирно, но Ванда всё равно не может отделаться от чувства, что ей этого мало.   
      Она лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок. Он покрыт ровной бежевой краской, поэтому когда Ванда поднимает руку и вычерчивает пальцем знакомый до мельчайших деталей образ, он ярко выделяется на общем стылом фоне.   
      У Пьетро получаются алые глаза и настолько же алая улыбка. Он смотрит на Ванду долгим взглядом, а затем взмахивает рукой и бросает: «Я вернусь!». Ванда не слышит его голоса, но память слишком умело воспроизводит его в голове.  
      Она зажимает рот ладонью, по вискам соскальзывают слёзы.   
      Ванда поворачивается на бок, и образ на потолке гаснет, превращаясь в тусклую красную дымку. Она всхлипывает, комкая пальцами одеяло, её грудь рвётся от рыданий и боли. Поэтому когда магия окончательно рассеивается, возвращая Пьетро туда, откуда он уже не сможет вернуться, она шепчет:  
      — Скажи это ещё раз.


End file.
